Аяна Хиросе
|Кандзи = 広瀬 綾那 |Ромадзи = Hirose Ayana |Возраст = 17-18 лет |Пол = Женский |Национальность = Японка |Волосы = Иссиня-чёрные (манга), коричневые (аниме) |Тема = DU |Глаза = Фиолетовые (Манга) Синие (Аниме) |Отношения = Коичи Хиросе (брат) Неназванная мать |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = }} Аяна Хиросе (広瀬 綾那 Hirose Ayana) - второстепенный персонаж Несокрушимого алмаза. Она учится на третьем курсе в старшей школе для девочек. Аяна - старшая сестра Коичи Хиросе и дочь и миссис Хиросе. Внешний Вид Аяна имеет длинные темные волосы до плеч, с загнутыми наружу челками и тонкими бровями. Тамами Кобаяши считает ее милой. Ее первоначальный наряд состоит из майки, а также пояса, юбки и тапочек. Позже по телефону с подругой Аяна завязывает волосы в хвост и носит майку с брюками. Во время прогулки с матерью Аяна носит блузку без воротника, юбку и высокие каблуки. Характеристика Аяна очень заботится о своем брате и называет его Ко-чан, как и ее мать. Она вежлива и дружелюбна, так как она имеет склонность спрашивать Коичи, нужно ли ему что-нибудь, подает чай Тамами и замечена улыбающейся, встречая друзей Коичи. Она также может быть игривой, поскольку она дразнит Коичи за то, что он ходит в нижнем белье. По словам Тамами, Аяна выглядит робкой, утверждая, что она нервно извинялась перед ним несколько раз после того, как он сделал так, чтобы она пролила на него чай и вел себя так, будто он обжегся. История Echoes Мать Аяны встречает Тамами, который рассказывает о том, как он любезно нашел 7 000 иен, которые Коичи выронил, и хотел вернуть их ему. Прежде чем Коичи приходит домой, Аяна подает Тамами чашку чая. Тем не менее, Тамами слегка толкает Аяну, заставляя ее пролить чай на его руку. Он слишком остро реагирует, как будто он обжегся, и Аяна постоянно извиняется. Ее вина заставляет The Lock появиться на ее груди. После того, как Коичи возвращается домой, и на груди его мамы также появляется The Lock, Аяна входит в комнату и спрашивает Коичи, все ли в порядке. Затем он видит, что у нее также есть The Lock, и Тамами издевается над ней, одновременно фантазируя о том, как она мила и что он хотел бы с ней сделать. Аяна и ее мама выталкиваются из комнаты, в то время как Коичи противостоит Тамами. После громкого крика Тамами, она бежит обратно в комнату со своей мамой и обнаруживает, что Тамами истекает кровью с ножом в руке Коичи. Не зная, что Тамами на самом деле порезался, чтобы подставить Коичи, Замки The Lock на Аяне и миссис Хиросе из-за их вины увеличиваются в размерах. Аяна не может перенести тяжесть замка и падает на пол. После того, как Коичи заставляет свою маму поверить в него, Тамами сдается и также снимает The Lock с Аяны. В доме мангаки Аяна разговаривает по телефону со своей подругой, когда замечает, что Коичи выбегает из туалета в панике, когда на нем только его боксеры. Она спрашивает его, нужно ли ему что-нибудь или он хочет использовать телефон, но Коичи говорит, что он забыл, что ему нужно. Аяна называет его странным и хихикает подруге, что ее младший брат просто прогуливался в нижнем белье. Юкако Ямагиши: Мечты о Cinderella Аяна и ее мать ходят по магазинам, когда они натыкаются на Коичи и Рохана. Когда ее мама просит пойти с ними в универмаг Kame Yu, Аяна соглашается с ними. Присутствие Аяны вместе с ее матерью заставляет Юкако поверить, что удача не на ее стороне, так как она хотела побыть наедине с Коичи. Галерея Манга= Hirose Family Photo.png Ayana Hirose.png Ayana nervous.png KoichiProtectsMomandSis.png AyanaShock.png AyanaFaint.png AyanaPhoneManga.png Ayana asks Koichi what's wrong manga.png Giggling about Koichi being in underwear manga.png AyanaAndMomShopping.png HiroseMom Compliments Rohan.png Hirose Family Shopping with Friends.png KoichiMomShizuka.png |-| Аниме= Hirose Family AV.png Ayana first appearance anime.png Ayana sad.png Koichi protects mom and sis anime.png Ayana and Mom Shocked.png The Lock's power on Hiroses.png Ayana falls from the guilt.png Ayana freed anime.png Ayana asks Koichi what's wrong.png Ayana on the phone.png Giggling about Koichi being in underwear.png Ep 20 Koichi Mom Shopping.png Ayana and Mom meet Rohan.png Ayana and mom with Koichi's friends.png Yukako mad about Ayana and mom.png Навигация Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Второстепенные союзники Категория:Семья Хиросе